


Angel in Pink Hair

by JellyB_214



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Confessions, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyB_214/pseuds/JellyB_214
Summary: Chanyeol was short of salt, so he went to knock on his neighbour's door to borrow some. What welcomed him, though, was the salty teary eyes of said cute neighbour, kicking in Chanyeol's boyfriend instincts.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 45
Kudos: 330





	Angel in Pink Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something I’ve been keeping to myself and thought I’d let You guys read too 🙈 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy! 🧁

It had been a full month since Chanyeol moved into his new studio apartment. The place was cozy, the neighbourhood was vibrant and the neighbour next door was pretty cute too.

Not that Chanyeol had been ogling.

On his second day here, the cute little thing, in a baby blue jumper that made a huge contrast with his pinkish hair, had knocked on his door and offered some home-baked chocolate chip cookies. Even the waft coming from the container covered with a clean cloth smelt delicious. 

Chanyeol's mouth _watered._

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun. I live next door. Here, have some cookies. Hope we’ll get along well, hehe.”

Cut his chest open and see it for yourself; Chanyeol was already falling in love. 

Cute. Tiny. Small. And a very lovely smile. Chanyeol has ascended to heaven. 

But his soul came crashing back down to reality when the coming weekend, with a pan of warm brownies in hand, he knocked on the cute neighbour's door, only to find another guy opening it on his behalf. 

And it was foolish of Chanyeol to think Baekhyun was single. Heck, if Chanyeol even thought _he_ had a chance.

The man, — _was it Woojin or Jinwoo?_ — looked pissed when he saw him. If Baekhyun had not come to clear the situation, Chanyeol might have been eaten alive. True to Chanyeol's wonder, the man was Baekhyun's boyfriend and Chanyeol's heart was shattered into pieces right in front of his brownies. 

Chanyeol actually sulked at the idea of his crush-neighbour already having a special someone. 

In the next few weeks, he didn't see Baekhyun much, but saw the boyfriend a handful of times, enough to make him figure that they were living together. 

Not his business, nope. 

But Chanyeol was naturally nosy that way, especially to people he cared for. 

So when he came knocking on Baekhyun's door one fine evening to ask for some salt, seeing the streak of tears down the cutie's face, he was ready to butt in and fight anyone who was causing the cutie to cry. 

Chanyeol watched how the angel in pink hair hastily rubbed the evidence of his crying face with the paws of his sweater, before turning back to Chanyeol with a loud sniffle and plastered up a smile on his face, like it was near natural to do so. 

"Chanyeol," he said, voice a little bit pitchy and wobbly, "What's up? Need anything?" 

It pained Chanyeol seeing how the smaller was trying to act normal, to hold up a facade that Chanyeol knew would crumble down any time soon. 

"Uhh, yeah, kinda," Chanyeol managed to say, "But… are you okay?" 

As expected, Baekhyun nodded his head, albeit a bit too vigorously, saying, "Yeah, fine. Just caught a cold," he fabricated it with a lie. Chanyeol's forehead was creased in the middle as his eyes narrowed on the cutie. 

"You're crying, Baekhyun," he stated, letting Baekhyun know that Chanyeol knew he was not okay. 

"Oh, yeah? Does it seem that way?" He said with a wave of nervous laughter. "Haha, I wasn't, though, I was just cleaning and the dust is making my whole face red." 

Lies over other lies. 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said gently, his eyes softening at the sight of the smaller's quivering lips. "What happened?" 

It was like a switch, how Baekhyun was smiling one moment and after that, his face scrunched up and tears started to spill over his eyes again. 

He slapped his mouth close with his palm to cover up his sobbings, his body caved into himself and by a carnal instinct, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's body, who seemed to welcome that gesture more than Chanyeol thought he would, and pulled him into a comforting hug. 

Baekhyun buried his face into Chanyeol's chest, hands fisting the front of Chanyeol's shirt as his body trembled from wave after wave of his cries.

"He- he didn't c-care about me… he didn't l-love me the way I did f-for him. He- he che- cheated on me, C-chanyeol." 

To say Chanyeol was angry was an understatement. He was downright furious and feral, blood pumping in his veins with new bursts of adrenaline, ready to pounce at the scumbag who made this ethereal boy cry. 

_Fuck you, cheater,_ he had angrily said in his head while the palm of his hand was stroking up and down the boy's back in a gentle pace. 

"He doesn't deserve you, Baekhyun. He's a big fat asshole for cheating on you." 

When Baekhyun's cries subsided, Chanyeol leaned back and held Baekhyun's face in his palms, his thumbs swiping across his cheeks to wipe away the tear stains. 

"Forget about him, Baekhyun. No, just forget about everything else. I'm making some pasta, so come over. Food's always a good treatment for the sorrow hearts." 

He stopped his movements and watched how Baekhyun slowly nodded his head at his suggestions. 

"That sounds good. I- haven't eaten anything since last night…"

Chanyeol dramatically gasped at this. "You poor thing! I'm gonna feed you full like it's Christmas today. But wait, that reminds me, I came to ask for some salts actually. Can you lend me some?" 

To his confusion and relief, Baekhyun laughed at his words, his eyes creasing up into a beautiful crescent, the sight taking Chanyeol's breath away. 

A teaspoon of salt and a few shy conversations later, they digged into the pasta that Chanyeol made over a marathon of the Marvel movies. 

Eventually, Baekhyun spoke of his discomfort about staying at his own apartment since his ex-boyfriend would probably come back to pick up his stuff or maybe beg for forgiveness, like he always did. 

Turns out, it wasn't the first time and Chanyeol had blatantly said that it was a smart decision to leave the loser and move on from him. Baekhyun seemed pleased about his never ending support and truly appreciated Chanyeol's thoughtfulness of his situation. 

He homed with Chanyeol through the week, and finally confronted his ex a few days later, saying he was tired of him and wanted a break up for real now. The ex was furious but Chanyeol was there, hiding behind the door of his apartment, ready to strike whenever necessary. 

Baekhyun was told to scram away from his apartment since the rent was paid by the bastard. 

He packed his stuff with dignity and was welcomed into Chanyeol's place without much need of an explanation. Chanyeol was ready to take him in. 

Baekhyun, small and cute and understanding, had been occupying the sofa-bed in Chanyeol's tiny living room ever since he started living with the man. Chanyeol, as a host, wanted everything to be comfortable for Baekhyun, wanted him to feel at home. 

On impulse, he bought another futon, just like the one he had for a bed, and put it parallel next to his own, with a little distance. Baekhyun had been shy about sharing the same sleeping space with Chanyeol, but they eventually managed. 

Baekhyun made it a point every time they talk that he would find a new place to stay and would not bother Chanyeol anymore. The studio apartment was cosy, indeed but it felt too intimate for new friends like them to live in together, he supposed.

Chanyeol would assure him every time that it was fine and he didn't have to move out so quickly. With each assuring words, Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun forgets more and more about moving out while he made himself as comfortable as he pleased in Chanyeol's humble abode. 

It was really nice to have Baekhyun around as a company. He was a cute little chatterbox that seemed to always have a topic to talk about. And Chanyeol was too willing to listen, too engrossed and drowned in his mellow voice and tinkling giggles, that he didn't mind having Baekhyun talk his ears off. 

Plus, coming home to Baekhyun means coming home to appetising home-cooked meals. If Chanyeol hadn't fallen in love the first time he saw Baekhyun, he had really tripped down the love lane with Baekhyun's cooking. Sometimes Baekhyun baked desserts on the weekends, pleased to know that Chanyeol eats everything that he cooks and bakes.

That moment when Chanyeol saw how his old worn out hoodie had engulfed Baekhyun's soft and tiny figure, it was then that he realised there was no turning back from his feelings. He was in the deepest pit of love for this cute man, whipped to his very core. 

Chanyeol frequently wondered if Baekhyun would ever think of him that way, would he ever want Chanyeol the same way Chanyeol wants him. 

It was a constant ringing at the back of his head, telling him to confess and bare his heart for the smaller. But Chanyeol doesn't want to be seen like he was taking advantage of Baekhyun's situation. He didn't know if Baekhyun had moved on from his heartbreak, and he didn't want to pressure Baekhyun to accept him.

It was complicated, to say the least. 

* * *

Months skip by and Baekhyun was a norm in Chanyeol's life, a constant that Chanyeol never realised he so much needed. 

Their relationship now was a blur line between friends and intimate roommates. 

Not that intimate, but enough to make Chanyeol's heart race whenever the small space of his studio apartment made them bumped into one another more often than not, how he saw Baekhyun stealing clothes from his closet like it was natural to do so, and how Chanyeol was making everything so personal to himself. 

Baekhyun is that tiny ball of sunshine, a bubble of comfort that made Chanyeol wonder if he'll ever fit into his pocket because he wanted to keep Baekhyun to himself, safe and warm and loved.

It was Christmas and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to celebrate it together. In other years, Chanyeol would visit his parents or maybe swing by his sister's place for something to eat. But with Baekhyun around, the smaller made it a fuss to cook a feast for them, actually bothered with putting up a Christmas tree and all those ornaments and trinkets around the house.

They spent Christmas night with a hefty meal, cooked by yours truly, Byun Baekhyun, along with some red wine. Baekhyun was wearing one of Chanyeol's hoodies -- that one was pretty new and Chanyeol doesn't even know how it had ended up in those tiny hands --, cheeks fluffed up as he munched merrily on the food. 

He baked some of the frozen cookie dough that seemed to always be in stock in the freezer, serving it warm with some hot cocoa topped with tiny marshmallows. 

They sat together on the sofa-bed, shoulders brushing as they sat through a Harry Potter movie. It was serene, comfortable and warm. 

At some point, after finishing the cookies and hot cocoa, Baekhyun curled up on his side, small hands curled around Chanyeol's arm as he snuggled against him. 

"It's cold," he supplied, even though Chanyeol didn't mind at all. 

Baekhyun was so close that Chanyeol could smell the fresh scent of lavender from his hair. His heart humming in content, a little erratic at first but after a while, the pace turned back to normal and Chanyeol found himself comfortable like that. 

When the movie ended, Chanyeol half expected that Baekhyun would have fallen asleep so he was amused when his assumption was right. Baekhyun was leaning against him with his cheek squished against Chanyeol's upper arm and eyes closed as he snoozed away. 

Chanyeol took this opportunity to openly stare at the peacefulness that was reflected on Baekhyun's sleeping face, his bangs almost covering his eyes. 

His hands moved instinctively to tuck away the few strands of hair that was poking on his puffy cheek to the back of his ear. The touch jolted Baekhyun slightly as his body shifted. 

Chanyeol trailed his fingers back to his cheek, caressing the soft and smooth skin before stopping when Baekhyun was finally stirring awake. 

"Hey," he called out, watching fondly as Baekhyun whipped his head around in confusion before his eyes caught sight of Chanyeol beside him. "Let's head to bed, Baek." 

Baekhyun slowly stretched, the iron grasp he had over Chanyeol's arm finally gone, leaving Chanyeol feeling numb and oddly yearning for the touch to come back. 

When Chanyeol stood up after switching off the TV, a small whimper was heard from his side. Chanyeol turned his head to the sight of pouty lips and puffy eyes heavy with sleep staring back at him, an outstretched hand was offered his way. 

Chuckling to hide the splurge of emotion he had at the blatant show of cuteness, Chanyeol took the small hand in his own and gently tugged on Baekhyun's small arm, helping the small stood on his two feet. 

"You must be so tired," he commented, a giddy smile on his face before he was dragging Baekhyun to the small space of their beds. 

It was just a short distance, considering the small size of the studio apartment and despite that, they still put a little distance between their futones and Chanyeol sometimes found it funny because at times, he did feel Baekhyun poking his own leg with a foot while he was asleep. He never mentioned that to Baekhyun, though. 

They settled on their own futones and the dim atmosphere brought them silence. Chanyeol was on his back, eyes blinking up at the ceiling that was slowly taking form as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

"Chanyeol," a small voice called out for him, making Chanyeol turn his head to the side. 

"Yeah?" He answered. 

"It's cold." 

Chanyeol's mind went blank for a moment at those words. His eyes bore against Baekhyun's own that was peeking out of the burrito he made of himself with the blanket. 

"You uhh- wanna come close?" Chanyeol asked, his voice thick and he swallowed hard after uttering the question. 

Then, there were rustling sounds where Baekhyun uncovered from his burrito state before slowly making his way closer to Chanyeol. 

The man shifted, making space for the smaller to fit in on his futon, along with his blanket. Baekhyun plopped down right on the small space Chanyeol provided him, fitting just nicely there. Chanyeol was suddenly aware of how close they were, how everything around him was filled with Baekhyun. He only snapped out of his trance when he sniffed the familiar scent of lavender just below his nose, finding Baekhyun snuggling close to his own body, face hidden in the pace under his chin. 

Chanyeol's heart stuttered, before it was pumping so fast and hard against his ribcage, his mind spiraling at the enticing idea of having Baekhyun nice and warm in his arms. Chanyeol's logical mind told him to keep his hands to himself, that it was unnecessary to hold Baekhyun tight. But his whipped mind chanted him to hold, hug, cuddle the cute little thing and Chanyeol apologised to his brain for not picking the logical side. 

His hand slowly ghosted about Baekhyun's arm, silently telling the smaller that he was about to touch him. He put his hand tentatively on the junction of his elbow, thumb caressing the skin ever so gently, egging a reaction. Baekhyun remained relaxed beside him so Chanyeol dared to move it down, ghosting about his waist. 

When his arm was finally draped around Baekhyun's back, Chanyeol felt how the smaller snuggled closer into his hold and the action made his heart soar. 

There were no more exchanges after that as the silence of the night hummed them to sleep and the warmth enveloping them both was comfortable to make them dream. 

  
  


The next morning, Chanyeol woke up from the most amazing dream ever. There was him and there was Baekhyun too and it felt different in the dream, they were different but it felt good no less. Chanyeol felt amazing. 

When his eyes fluttered open, he was welcomed with the sight of a nest of pink hair and a pair of wide, droopy eyes staring back at him. 

Chanyeol choked on his breath. 

He felt his arm vibrate and realised it was draped over Baekhyun, who was silently laughing at something. 

"What's so funny?"

Baekhyun's eyes sparkled when he looked back at them. The sight only lasted for a moment before Baekhyun dipped his head down, Chanyeol feeling hands clutching against the front of his shirt and a body pressing closer against his own. 

Chanyeol couldn't breathe. 

"Warm," Baekhyun's voice was muffled into his chest with a chorus of giggles, the vibration sending electrical sparks coursing through Chanyeol's veins as his heart picked up its pace. 

"B-baek—" 

"Chanyeol." 

The man stilled. His whole body stilled except for his fast beating heart. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"You don't have a special someone, do you?" Chanyeol was asked, the question leaving his throat dry. 

"Uhh- no?" 

"Why not?" 

Chanyeol's brows creased at the question, not understanding where all this was coming from. 

Instead of directly answering the question, Chanyeol blurted in a hurry, "But I have someone that I like." 

A moment of silence followed after. 

"But…?" Baekhyun suggested. It was good that he wasn't facing the smaller now, or Baekhyun would've seen the look on his face. 

"But, I don't think he feels the same way," Chanyeol uttered slowly, his breathing laboured but his mind clearing a little. 

"Did you confess?" 

"I didn't." 

"Why not?" 

Chanyeol swallowed audibly. "I don't know… I- it doesn't seem right to confess." 

"Why?" Baekhyun now threw his head back to have a proper look at Chanyeol. 

"Because… he went through a heartbreak and I don't wanna seem like I'm taking an advantage over his… situation." 

Chanyeol looked straight ahead even though he knew Baekhyun's eyes were boring holes through his face. But then Baekhyun tucked his head back where he had hidden it, his fingers scratching lightly over Chanyeol's abdomen. 

"What type of heartbreak?" Baekhyun asked, leaving Chanyeol to take a sharp intake of air, taken aback by the question. 

His mind whirled around the possibility of Baekhyun knowing of his crush on him. The mere thought of it brought a lump to grow in his throat. 

"Chanyeol?" 

" _Cheated_ ," Chanyeol breathed out, his heart hammering against his ribcage. "He was cheated. I liked him since the first time I saw him, though." 

He felt Baekhyun tensing against him for a moment, before he asked another question, his voice wavered for a fraction. 

"Why- do you like him?" 

Despite the wild thundering of his heart in his chest, Chanyeol found himself smiling a little when his thoughts hovered around the question. 

"He's cute, that's the first thing I noticed about him. And then I get to see his smile, and I think it looks wonderful. And he's just so small, pocket-size, I swear I wanna keep him safe in my pocket." He paused to cast his eyes downwards, appreciating the rise on the soft cheek, indicating that the smaller was smiling at his words. 

"He's very kind and earnest and just wonderful. When one day I saw him crying… I just feel this need to protect him. I don't want him to hurt anymore." Chanyeol had unconsciously tightened his grip around Baekhyun, unintentionally pulling him impossibly closer against him, his head ducking down so his nose was buried in the nest of lavender scented pink hair. 

"I only want him to feel loved and to be happy." 

He murmured the words into Baekhyun's hair, feeling the print of Baekhyun's face against his chest. 

"Will you make him happy, Chanyeol?" The question was asked with hesitance leaving his voice. 

Chanyeol buried his nose deep within the nest of pink hair, inhaling the lavender scent deep within his lungs. 

"He won't be sad and lonely anymore. I'll pick the stars for him if I have to." 

For a moment there was only silence as Chanyeol held Baekhyun close to him, his fingers gently scratching over his back. 

A soft sniffle made its way to Chanyeol's ears, causing him to seize Baekhyun from his tight, protective hold to look at him properly. 

"Hey," Chanyeol tried to hush him, "Why are you crying? What's the matter, Baek?" 

Gently, he traced his fingers against the skin of Baekhyun's face, wiping the trail of tears staining. 

"Is- is it me?" Baekhyun choked out, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

Chanyeol cracked a fond smile at the sight, along with the question uttered to him. 

"Since the day I met you, it has only been you," he confessed, his brown eyes clear with pure affection as he locked them with those pairs belonging to Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whimpered, his arms curling around Chanyeol to hug him tight, his face, probably streaming with tears again, buried in Chanyeol's chest. 

"I- I want you to make me h-happy. I will be happy with you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's face beamed with delight at Baekhyun's honest confession, his lips brushing the strands of Baekhyun's hair before kissing the top of his head. His hands moved up from the low of his back up to rest between his shoulders, rubbing soothingly. 

That morning, Chanyeol planned to give Baekhyun his Christmas present, a set of scented candles that he had been ogling for a while that Chanyeol knew of. But he least expected anything in return, more so to have Baekhyun returning his feelings. 

Loving Baekhyun, to Chanyeol, was already a norm in him. But wanting to be loved by Baekhyun, knowing that the angel wanted him to show him what true love means, Chanyeol took it as a challenge to make sure that Baekhyun would never regret taking the leap.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated! Thank you for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
